


GH smut book

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: A book of brand new smut shots or drabbles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Heat (Sage/Lucky)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brand new book for this page. It will be just like my book on my other page Sevensmommy. This will just be were all my smut shots and drabbles will go from now on.

He couldn’t believe how hot and tight she felt around him as she rode him hard and fast. She had jumped him as soon as he walked into their home and he didn’t know what had gotten into her but who was he to say no. Now here they are after 3 rounds of sex and finishing their 4th round and she smiles down at him after they are both have their breath back to normal. “I’m pregnant.” Was all she said before she started up their 5th round and he knows he is going to love her for more than one reason.


	2. Moist (Sonny/LuLu)

Sonny couldn’t believe that even in the water his Wife was so moist. “God Lu, you are soaked.” he said as he pushed his fingers in and out of her moist heat and he could hear her panting in his ear.

“Well what did you expect when you bring me into the water and then start fingering me like that? That I wouldn’t be so moist and turned on by my husband?” LuLu pants as she talks to him.

Sonny could tell she was about to come at any moment so he thrusted another figure into her hot pussy and twisted just the right way and she saw stars behind her eyes and screamed his name.


	3. Aching/Ache (Sam/Lorenzo

Sam couldn’t believe the aching that she was feeling just from Lorenzo’s tongue that was licking and out of her body trying to make her come just from riding his tongue and it was working. She was so close that it wasn’t even funny.

“Lo, umm I love when you have me riding your face but I need you inside of me now baby.” Sam said as she lifted her hips up and down with each movement of his tongue.

When Lo took his tongue out of her body she whimpered. She felt him move her from her chair and when she looked she saw his eyes looking right back at her.

“You mean like this?” Lo asked as he slammed her down on his dick and she let out a slightend moan that Lo could only see, not hear. 

Lo started to move her up and down on him till she took over and started to bunch up and down on him and she was going so fast and hard that Lo couldn’t believe the ach that was coming from the back of his balls and before long she was coming screaming his names that made her so glad her office was sound proof and then he came as well feeling her up and that caused her to come again.


	4. Steamy (Jason/LuLu)

Prompt line: “Can you feel what you are doing to me”

LuLu was standing in the elevator when the door opened and in walked Jason. He smiled at her and LuLu smiled back. She could feel dampness between her legs but she also knew there was a video in the elevator so she tried to hide it and closed her legs closer. Jason saw this and smirked. He was already getting to her and he hadn’t even touched her yet. Jason walked behind her and moved so she could feel what she did to him.

“Can you feel what you are doing to me?” Jason asked her without moving his lips. LuLu most differently could feel it and she let out a small silent gasp.

Just then the elevator stopped on their floor and LuLu gave a silent thank god. She opened the door and Jason looked to make sure no one saw them. He walked in only to have himself pushed up against the door.

“I have been thinking of this moment all day. It’s so hot to have to keep us quite this whole time.” LuLu told him in his ear and bite down on it.

Jason moaned and then pushed her around so that she was against the door and he moved down her body and found the bottom of her very short skirt and saw she wasn’t wearing any underwear. He smirked and pushed his face into her thighs and started to licked up and down her clit and then pushed his tongue and 3 fingers into her before she knew it he had her coming from her first of many orgasm of the night.


	5. Ride (Sonny/LuLu)

Prompt Line: “Suck on my fingers and get them nice and wet for me”

Sonny couldn’t believe how hot LuLu was just from laying there in nothing but her bra. He moved up her body and put his fingers to her mouth. “Suck my fingers baby and get them nice and wet for me.”

LuLu felt her body react to that and stared into his eyes as she sucked his fingers like she wanted to do to him.

“Damn baby, just looking into your eyes and the feel of your mouth is making me so hot for you.” Sonny all but moaned out as he felt his balls tighten in his pants.

When Sonny was sure that his fingers were nice and wet he pulled them out of her mouth and moved down her body to her clit and pulled her lips apart and pushed them to and started to her with his fingers and before long she was coming apart from just his fingers.


	6. Swimming Time (Jason/MaKayla “Mac” Corinthos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my OFC that is SnB’s daughter I don’t know where this came from but I had to write it. Remember Mac is played by Lea Michele

Prompt Line: I could just pull bikini bottom to the side, no one will know

Jason was standing behind MaKayla at a Fourth of July party. No one knew they were sleeping together and Jason just decided to keep up the fun of being uncovered.

“I could just pull your bikini bottom to the side, no one would know about it.” Jason said as he played with her bikini bottom.

Mac looked at him with lust in her eyes. She took his hand and led him to the most secluded place they had. Where it was on the other side of the lake her family owned.

“Now you may do as you wish.” Mac said as she took him into the water.

Jason got right to work and pushed her bottom to the side and felt how moist she was already and knew she wouldn’t need too much work up. He pushed two fingers into her and worked till she bite his shoulder to keep from screaming.


	7. Chair (Dante/Sam)

Prompt Line: You take my fingers so well don’t you?

“Oh my god!” Sam is morns as she feels Dante push his fingers in and out of her. He had 3 fingers in her and had her panting so hard she knew she would come at any point now.

“You take my fingers so well don’t you?” Dante pants in Sam’s ear as he rolls his fingers in all the right way.

“Yes I do.” She all but yells glad to know that her office walls were sound proof. Just then she cums so hard she sees stars and passes out.


	8. Jake’s Wall (Jason/Sage Alcazar)

Prompt Line: Hm, no panties?

Sage couldn’t believe she was letting Jason Morgan kiss and fuck her again the wall outside of Jake’s. She should cause after all she is an Alcazar and Jason doesn’t like her family but she had been drinking and here she is.

“Hm, no panties?” Jason said and when she felt that on her pussy walls she realized he had moved all the way down her body.

“Oh my god!” Sage yells out in a wishpere cause she doesn’t want to draw attention to them.

“No not god but close.” Was all Jason said as he started to tongue fucked her. In and out he went with his tongue and before she knew he she came all over his face. 

Yes this was a very bad idea cause now she didn’t know if she could keep herself from wanting more.


End file.
